Can We Talk
by E1I3
Summary: Simple question leading to family bonding time in the stabler household. EO!


**AUTHOR'S Note: the character's are not mine they belong the Mr Wolf and co, I've just borrowed them to kill time on a while sick. **

**This is for MariskaBaby92 because she asked so nicely :P**

**Just a fluffy family one shot where Elliot and Kathy are divorced and there is no Eli. Hope you enjoy **

It was Christmas morning at the Stabler household. Elliot was hard at work in the kitchen preparing Christmas lunch while Olivia did everyone a favour and stayed as far away from the kitchen as possible. She was no chef and she knew it. Instead she was helping the kids pack away their presents and set the table when Maureen came up to her.

'Liv, can we talk for a moment?'

'Sure sweetie what's up?'

'Can we take a walk,' she asked seriously. Olivia nodded before telling her husband what was going on and getting her coat.

They headed down the street but it wasn't until they were around the block before Maureen decided to speak. "You remember Pete right?'

"The boy your gaga over and mention every 5 minutes like clock work. The guy that you message 30 seconds after you part ways cause you miss him already?' She teased, "Yeah I remember Pete, what happened? Did something happen between you too? Did he hurt you?"

"No Liv, nothing like that no way he wouldn't hurt a fly, you really are a cop sometimes,"

"Sorry, professional hazard, continue,"

"Thanks well anyway, we have been together for over a year now, and everything couldn't be better,"

"Ok, I'm failing to see the problem here."

"I'm Late," she blurted out.

"Oh," was all Olivia could reply.

There was a moment of silence before Olivia spoke up again, "How late?

"10 Days."

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No, I was too scared to see the results."

"Honey, you have to find out one way or another,"

"I know, I was just kinda hoping you would stay with me while I did it," she turned her head towards the small convenience store they had walked towards.

"Of course I will, but wouldn't you rather have your mother here?" she asked as they headed inside the store.

"I do, I have one of my mothers here, the one who wouldn't flip her lid when I told her and the one who isn't judging me." She smiled as a tear ran down Olivia's face. "I mean it Liv, you are the one I want here, your calm rational and haven't even started on a protection speech," they both chuckled.

"Don't worry its coming," she teased as she pulled Maureen into a hug. "Now lets do this so we can head back, your Dad will be wondering where we are."

They grabbed two tests off the self just to be sure, paid for them and headed to the small bathroom at the back of the store. Olivia waited by the sink as Maureen went into the stall to do the test.

When she came out she placed them by the sink and looked at her watch. "In 3 minutes, we'll have an answer, " she said nervously as she washed her hands.

"Good that leaves just enough time for this," Olivia stated as Maureen gave her a confused look. Olivia gave her a gentle slap on the arm and started, "You know about condoms right? Safety first."

"I know Liv, we use them every time I swear to you, I'm only just starting to understand though why they state they only work in 98% of cases."

"No need to worry just yet, you still have 90 seconds before we know."

"Thanks Liv, and I'm not talking about for the pep talk, thanks for coming with me, for listening and not making a fuss, thanks for understanding." She pulled her stepmother in for a hug.

"Don't thank me yet," she smiled, "Its time."

They simultaneously turned to look at the boxes that house the younger woman's fate.

"Here goes nothing," Maureen stated as she looked at the first test. She took a deep breath and held it as she looked at the second test. Tears ran down her face as Olivia ran over and hugged her as she looked at the tests.

"Negative and Negative." She smiled as the younger woman hugged her tightly. Olivia threw a silent 'Thank you' to the sky. While she was not a religious person she needed someone to thank for not having to tell her husband that his eldest child was pregnant.

As the hugged ended Olivia looked at her watch and realised they best be heading off. "Mo, not that I don't share your immense sense of relief because trust me I do, but we need to head off, you father will already be wondering where we are and dinner will be ready soon,"

"I know, let's go," she said as she put the tests in the bin washed her hands again and headed to the exit.

They arrived home just as Elliot was pulling the vegetables out of the oven. " I was just about to call you guys, everything ok?"

"Yeah," Maureen replied, "I'm just realising I have the best step mother in the world."

Olivia's eyes misted over again and Elliot made a mental note to ask her what had happened later, he knew she wouldn't talk now and he thought it best just to enjoy the last few hours he had with his kids before they went to their mother's for Christmas night.

Elliot and Olivia sat at either end of the table with the twins on one side and Kathleen and Maureen on the other. Elliot said grace and the family enjoyed a beautifully prepare Christmas lunch together, reminiscing about they past year and discussing plans for the New Year.

By 2.30 everyone was well and truly full, dishes were done and the kids were packed and ready to go to their mother's. Everyone had put their bags in the car and was returning to say their farewells before Maureen drove them to Kathy's. Maureen and Kathleen hugged there Dad first as the Twins took turns to hug Olivia, thank her for the presents and promising to call her in the morning to tell her all about their night. Kathleen came over next as the twins moved to their father and again she hugged and thanked Liv. Maureen was last and she pulled her stepmother into a massive hug. "Liv again, thank you so much for today, I am so glad I could talk to you and while the alternative would not have been the worst thing in the world I am glad how everything turned out. I love you Liv,"

Olivia had tears freely flowing down her face as she replied, "I love you too, anytime you need to talk."

"I know, I will," she stated giving Olivia a knowing nod.

The kids then piled into the car and waved to their parents as they drove off. When they were out of sight Olivia moved to the couch and sat down while Elliot locked up the front door before joining his wife. He peeled off her boot and began to massage her foot as she let out a soft moan and let her head fall back against the armrest. When she looked completely relaxed he decided to question her, "so what happened between you and Maureen today?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled at her husband "Just a bit of girl talk is all." She sat up and began to crawl over Elliot. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over," she sassed before kissing him softly on the lips. Elliot had other plans however and flipped them over. Just a bit of girl talk doesn't bring bad ass Benson, well Stabler to tears," he said as he grinded over her and kissed her hard.

Olivia moaned into his mouth before pulling back and stating, "She needed some motherly advice, ok and she asked me, she called me her mother El," he eyes filled with moisture again and Elliot was quick to kiss away the tears.

"Of course she did Liv, she loves you, all the kids do," he smiled and kissed her again more gently this time, "Just as long as there is nothing I have to worry about."

"Nothing except the fabric burn I'll have on my ass if we continue here."

He smiled, got off the couch before picking up his wife and carrying her to their bedroom so they could continue the Christmas celebrating long into the night.

**The End. **

**Short and Sweet. I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think by reviewing or Tweet me ellebow13. :D**


End file.
